ah, pa' fiestecita!
by bluemarriot
Summary: Una fiesta traera varias consecuencias para estos chicos... las emociones a flor de piel... (MuxSaga, MiloxCamus) (Lemmon)


Hola a todo mundo! (de nuevo xD)

Aquí Patricia con presentación especial de fic xD!

Por cierto, muchas gracias a Musaga (Kainekito) ella fue quien escribio el lemmon MiloxCamus, (así que este fic no es completamente mio u.u) una vez más gracias chica! xD

ADVERTENCIAS:

Género; Yaoi, (relación Hombre x Hombre) si eres homo fóbico o sencillamente no te gusta el yaoi, pues simple y sencillamente no veas este fic

Contiene Lemmon (mi primer Lemmon! T.T) o sea contiene escenas muy "candentes" no es recomendable para todo público xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

La canción que "ameniza" este fic (ONE SHOT) es nada más ni nada menos que la de "Lift me up" del grandisimo señor Moby (no hay lucros, así que "derechos de autor" no me demanden T.T)

Dadas las advertencias se aceptan cualquier comentario

Ahora si mi fic

_Plain talking (plain talking)_

_Took us so far (took us so far)_

_Broken down cars (broken down cars)_

_Like strung out old stars (strung out old stars)_

_Plain talking (plain talking)_

_Served us so well (served us so well)_

_We traveled through hell (we traveled through hell)_

_We know how it felt (we know how it felt)_

¡Ah pa' fiestesita!

Sin duda una de las más locas y desquiciadas en toda la historia de la Universidad, pero no era de extrañarse pues era la fiesta de graduación y además el encargado de haberla preparado era el "alma de todas las fiestas": Milo. Todos los profesores no podían creer lo que veían, sus "buenos" alumnos, que apenas horas antes se comportaban como verdaderos santos se habían convertido en unas verdaderas bestias, unos gritando, otros bailando encima de las mesas y otros más llegando a cosas "de otro nivel…".

El grupito de los 12 amigos "de oro" estaban en un rincón, todos más ebrios que el propio dios Dionisio, hablaban de puras estupideces sin sentido alguno, poco faltaba para que echaran a llorar pues tal vez nunca se volverían a ver, sin embargo nadie lo hacía.

¿Qué apuestas a que no te trepas ahí arriba a bailar?-retaba Aioria muy divertido a Mu, mientras señalaba la mesa principal donde estaban los profesores (o más bien los pocos profesores ebrios que quedaban pues los demás se habían dado a la fuga ante tal zafarrancho de los estudiantes), el carnerito siempre había sido el más serio y retacado de todos, un desfiguro así haría que perdiera por completo esa reputación, pero ¿Qué más daba…?

¿tú qué apuestas…?-le retó, total, al día siguiente ya estaría haciendo sus maletas para largarse de ese lugar…

te apuesto… 100 dólares, has tu mejor desfiguro y hasta te pago 200-

Mu sonrió para si

Aioria, oficialmente has perdido 200 dólares…-decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al lugar indicado con paso firme

Milo, que estaba al lado de Saga, le susurró-ahí esta…ya pasaron tres años y no te confesaste, como me habías prometido que lo harías…-

¿crees que ahora es buen momento…?-

claro… hasta podrías hacerlo ganar mucho dinero, cosa que te agradecerá de un modo especial, te lo apuesto…-

Saga miro de reojo a Milo y le sonrió de un modo algo "encantador", Milo le respondió el gesto, guiñándole el ojo en señal de apoyo

¿y qué pasó contigo…?-

¿conmigo…?-respondía en un tono como "¿_y yo que tengo que ver…?"_

Milo… no te hagas que la virgen te habla… tienes un asunto pendiente con cierta persona del signo de acuario…-decía mientras mecánicamente sus ojos se posaban en Camus, que estaba unos asientos más allá, Milo hizo lo mismo y se mordió el labio inferior

¿y…?-

te apuesto a que esta misma noche es mío…-

ja, ja, ja-(rió Saga de forma sarcástica)- ¿y si no…?-

si no… te pago el doble de la cantidad que le pague Aioria a Mu…pero tú me pagarás a mi si tú no te "echas" al carnero esta noche…-

trato hecho…-respondía Saga mientras estrechaba la mano del chico-creo que me buscan por otro lado, con permiso…-decía mientras se levantaba y se iba

_Plain talking (plain talking)_

_Served us so well (served us so well)_

_We traveled through hell (we traveled through hell)_

_We know how it felt (we know how it felt)_

Mu se dirigía con paso seguro hacía la mesa… 200 dólares, buen dinero para comprarse varias cosas que necesitaba, total, por bailar un poco nadie lo molestaría, cuando estuvo enfrente de esta, miro a su alrededor, solo habían dos maestros que ya estaban literalmente dormidos sobre la mesa de tan ebrios que estaban, sonrió seductoramente a la multitud y de un salto se trepo sobre la mesa, el ambiente era lo máximo, tomo una botella de cerveza y la alzó con una mano, después de darle un pequeño sorbo la vació encima de los demás mientras daba vueltas alrededor de sí con la botella en alto, ya no pensaba correctamente, solo se dejaba ir por la adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

Estuvo dando varias vueltas hasta que vio a alguien, por el cual sentía cierta debilidad, acercársele…sus ojos profundos lo veían de pies a cabeza, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, cosa que le molestó, por eso evitando a toda costa esa mirada, o más bien ignorándola, siguió bailando de una forma frenética y algo vulgar, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus propias manos, varios chicas le gritaban eufóricas, pero este ni se inmutaba, se sentía más nervioso por la presencia de la persona que se acercaba cada vez más… ese chico de verdad le enloquecía, su porte serio y hasta algo enojado, todo lo contrario a él, que casi siempre era amable y sonriente… pronto Saga estuvo al borde de la mesa (lugar en donde se encontraba Mu) y lo miró con algo de lujuria, el carnerito (que se había puesto más nervioso) decidió jugar un poco con él, se puso de cuclillas para poder quedar a la altura del rostro del otro, le devolvió la misma mirada de deseo y con una mano acarició esa casi prohibida piel, los impulsos estaban a flor de piel y casi sin pensarlo, ambas bocas se unieron en un ferviente beso lleno de deseo, deseo que había sido ocultado por años y que ambos anhelaban calmar

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

Casi después de unos minutos, el beso (en donde hubo mordidas, intercambio de salivas y demás lengüetazos) fue interrumpido, ambos se separaron y se miraron sonriéndose lujuriosamente, Saga dio un paso hacía atrás y (como Mu había hecho momentos antes) de un salto se subió en la mesa, quedando a su altura, bueno, más o menos por que cuando ambos estaban de pie, Saga lograba sacarle ventaja a Mu de algunos cuantos centímetros, aunque eso no parecía molestarle a ninguno de los dos… Mu se apegó a él mientras movía todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, el otro lo tomo por la cintura y frotaba su cuerpo con el de él, haciendo que la excitación de ambos se hiciera cada vez más presente…

_Plain talking (plain talking)_

_Is making us bold (is making us bold)_

_So strung out and cold (so strung out and cold)_

_I'm feeling so old (I'm feeling so old)_

A Aioria casi se le caía la boca cuando vio que el borrego había cumplido su apuesta y que además SÍ estaba haciendo desfiguros y no solo él, si no también Saga (y valla pa' desfiguros), Milo solo los veía satisfecho, como si hubiera sido él quien los hubiera unido, pero su mirada cambio de blanco y se poso en la de Camus, que no hacía absolutamente nada más que beber, beber y beber… tal vez era mejor así, con tal… Afrodita y Death Mask (que estaban a su lado) se retiraron a un lugar "mejor" (para lo que pensaban hacer desde hacía tiempo ya). Rápidamente fue a ocupar un lugar junto de él…

¿Qué tal…?-

hola…-respondía Camus de forma fría, casi siempre lo hacía de tal forma, no era muy sociable que digamos, pero si se le hacía la plática, siempre respondía

¿te gusta la fiesta…?-

si… algo-

¿algo…? no suenas muy convencido que digamos…-

Pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga…?-

la verdad, lo que piensas… eso es todo lo que quiero saber…-

pues me gusta el ambiente… es bueno, aunque algo "_cachondo_"-

Milo se rió por el comentario

ja, ja, ja… ¿"_cachondo_"?-

si…algo-

yo no lo veo "_cachondo_"-

por favor, Milo, solo mira a tú alrededor, Afrodita y Death Mask ya se largaron a "_hacerse sus cariñitos_" y solo ve a Mu y a Saga que también ya se tienen "_ganas_"-

Milo sonrió

lo dices como si fuera algo malo…-

pues… tal vez-

yo lo veo de lo más natural, ellos se quieren y no tienen por que negarse sus muestras de afecto en público…-

pues…-el chico trato de mirar a cualquier lado, la plática parecía incomodarlo un poco

¿te pasa algo?… Camus-

es solo que… no me gusta…-

¿no te gusta o… le tienes miedo?-

¿miedo a qué?-

miedo a que tal vez si algún hombre te besará… te gustará…-

de ninguna manera, yo nunca dejaría que pasará eso…-

nunca digas nunca, pequeño Camus…si _nunca _lo has probado-le decía Milo sensualmente mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo besaba con pasión, al principio Camus no respondió, sin embargo no lo aparto, cosa que le entre dejaba ver a Milo, que aquella nueva sensación le gustaba al otro chico, hizo su mejor esfuerzo y empezó a acariciarle una mejilla con ternura, Camus respondió al gesto poniendo su mano encima de la de él… después de unos cuantos segundos, ambos se separaron.

Milo lo miró, pero Camus seguía con los ojos cerrados, lentamente fue abriendo sus parpados tratando de explicarse o de al menos entender un poco las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento, miró el rostro de Milo que lo observaba con algo de nerviosismo, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta a lo que acababa de hacer, Camus no sabía que hacer

Plain talking (plain talking)

Has ruined us now (has ruined us now)

You'll never know how (you never know how)

Sweeter than doubt (sweeter than doubt)

La adrenalina estaba al borde de ambos cuerpos que se pegaban con deseo, Mu atrapo sus labios con los de Saga, tratando de apagar un poco su creciente deseo de llegar con él a _otro nivel_, cosa que el otro también quería hacer, pero al menos NO en _público_, enfrente de casi toda la escuela, se separó del chico y le susurro –_vamos a otro lado…-_ se bajo de la mesa y le dio una mano a Mu para ayudarlo a bajar, sin embargo Mu no se bajo, más bien salto encima de Saga y se aferró a él, enroscando sus piernas en su espalda y sujetándose por el cuello, sin parar de besarlo, cosa que elevaba más la flama del deseo, Saga (como pudo) se hizo paso entre toda la multitud de ebrios estudiantes (aventando a más de uno) y se lo llevó a su dormitorio, a tientas puso el seguro y empezó a besar a Mu, quien despacio fue bajándose de él…fue cuando cambio completamente de actitud, de un brusco empujón tiro a Saga encima de la cama con una fuerza increíble (fuerza que ni siquiera el mismo sabía de donde había sacado) y se le subió encima, mientras ambos se besaban con pasión desbordada Mu fue desabrochando poco a poco la camisa del otro, necesitaba ver ese cuerpo con el que siempre había soñado en secreto, mientras, el otro lo manoseaba por todos, por todos, por toditos los lados posibles (o al menos los que tenía a su alcance), cuando Mu quito los obstáculos, rápidamente dejo de besar a Saga para dirigirse a su pecho, besaba y saboreaba cada músculo de ese perfecto y musculoso abdomen, lamía sus pezones como si fuera helado, haciendo que Saga casi tocará el cielo, sin embargo, Saga no quería ser _egoísta, _se suponía que debía ser él quien "_estuviera al mando_", desabrocho poco a poco el cinturón del otro y cuando lo hizo, con ayuda de este atrajo más a Mu, haciendo que ambos sexos chocaran y se rozaran, logrando que Mu se sonrojará un poco… trato de desabrochar el botón, sin embargo ¡no lo encontraba!... palpo por todo el borde del pantalón pero ¡nada, sintiéndose un poco humillado, necesito de un poco de _ayuda_

¿Mu…?-

¿mmm?-(seguía ocupado lamiendo el pecho de este)

¿el botón de tu pantalón… donde esta?-

Mu sonrió y se detuvo, tomo la mano de Saga y la poso casi a un borde de su cintura

me cuido muy bien…- susurraba mientras regresaba a su actividad de besuquearle todo el cuerpo

Con el camino "_ya indicado_", Saga siguió en su labor, en menos de 5 segundos, Mu ya no tenía pantalón… fue entonces cuando este último sintió la mano del otro acariciarle el miembro, empezándole a masturbarle… se tensó un poco, pero los labios de Saga posándose en su cuello lo hicieron relajarse y seguir…ahora era él quien empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de Saga…

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

¿y bien…¿Te gusto o no…?-

no…no…-

Milo se quedo congelado sintiéndose un estupido, sin embargo Camus todavía no terminaba de hablar

no… sé que decirte… Milo…-

¿te desagrado el beso…?-

este…- Camus no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que se besaba con un hombre, sin embargo le había gustado (aunque no lo admitiera)-pues…-

eres todo un lío, chico, ven vamos a hablar en otra parte…-

Milo se levantó y se llevo a Camus a otro lado, lejos de toda la música y de todo ese ambiente que molestaba al último, según el bicho (hágase llamar Milo) el mejor lugar sería el dormitorio, pero eso solo hizo incomodar aún más a Camus, pues había escuchado unos "ruidos" en el cuarto anterior

vamos, Camus… relájate, no te voy a hacer nada… que tú no quieras…-le dijo en un tono sexy, el pobre chico no sabía que hacer cuando una vez más Milo volvió a besarlo, sin embargo correspondió al beso… ¿será que haber estado en público hacía a Camus un pudoroso, el silencio era sepulcral (bueno, ignorando los "ruidos" de al lado), se separaron… , la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, mostraba la silueta de ambos santos, uno miraba por la ventana, como si lo que hubiera afuera fuese mas importante que el contacto visual con su acompañante, sentados sobre la cama, reposaban ambos cuerpos, otro miraba al caballero guardián de Acuario. Ya era el escorpión jugueteaba con sus dedos, disimulando los enormes deseos que tenia por tener un acercamiento con Cami. Lo que ocurrió después, por su mente jamás había pasado, el amo de los hielos, volteo de forma rápida, juntando sus labios con los de Milo, esa intromisión tan inesperada en su boca, lo dejo totalmente fuera de si, fue tal la sorpresa que no supo como reaccionar, por otro lado en la mente de Cami, había un verdadero duelo por saber que le hizo hacer lo que en esos momentos realizaba, halla sido el motivo que fuese, realmente disfrutaba aquel beso, después de todo el escorpión siempre le había gustado, pero nunca quiso tomar en cuneta esos sentimientos, no estaba interesado en volverse un enamorado y mucho menos debilitarse por culpa de esos efectos que Milo ejercía en el, los labio de Milo eran delgados y suaves, pero indudablemente antojables, Camus se percato de lo que hacia y se despego al no sentir respuesta alguna, cosa que le extraño¿Qué no era Milo el "urgido"? se iba a marchar cuando fue abrazado por la cintura, aquel cuerpo que ejercía fuerza sobre el lo atrajo así si, recostándolo en la cama, de forma torpe, ambos santos se despojaban de sus ropas, era totalmente necesario deshacerse de aquella estorbosas prendas que les impedían dar rienda suelta a esa entrega, el beso poco a poco se convirtió en un desenfrenado encuentro, lleno de caricias, las manos de Milo se deslizaban provocativamente por la ancha espalda del acuariano, el cuello del escorpión era devorado por Camus, quien no perdía tiempo para degustarse con tan valioso regalo, el contacto con sus pieles los estremecía de sobremanera, un simple roce les elevaba mas y mas la temperatura, la excitación de Milo no se hizo esperar, ese molesto bóxer tenia que ser arrancado a como diera lugar, empujaba su erecto miembro contra el sexo de su acompañante, avisándole el tamaño y proporciones de enorme excitación, sin perder tiempo, de un solo movimiento Camus retiro por completo la ultima prenda, dejando al descubierto el objeto de sus deseos, lo miro lujuriosamente, se mordió el labio inferior, para después acercarse lentamente, acechando sensualmente, Milo lo miro seductivamente, pidiéndole con una simple mirada que hiciera ya lo que tuviera que hacer, primero la punta de su lengua toco la punta del sexo, después con movimientos circulares lo rodea, para después meterlo por completo en su boca, un gemido de placer se escapo de los labios de Milo, apretando los puños , succionaba y degustaba insaciablemente ante el placer del escorpión, a su vez, acariciaba los muslos, las cadera, apretándolas fuertemente, sintiendo toda la musculatura, una pequeña mordía ejerció un pequeño grito de dolor y satisfacción , "te deseo" era lo único que decía entre gemidos ahogados, Camus se separo un instante mirándolo directamente a los ojos, decidió dar por terminada esa sesión al percatarse que Milo había sacado ese majar que tanto había esperado, lo lamió todo, causando mayor placer en el santo, para después volver atacar la boca, Milo harto de que solo se divirtiera el otro, se giro para quedar encima de el, con su lengua recorrió desde la mejilla, bajando por el cuello, depositando pequeños besos en los hombros, chupándolos, siguió su recorrido, para llegar a los pectorales, marcados definidamente, mordió los pezones, provocando una excitación tremenda en Cami, quien suavemente con su mano empujaba a Milo a seguir asía abajo. Su recorrido era marcado por rastros de saliva, se detuvo unos momentos en el ombligo y abdomen, con su misma mano, tomo su miembro ya erguido, y coloco la punta en la entrada de Camus, el cual aún tenia bóxer, el guardián de la onceava casa, ansiaba que Milo quitara finalmente esa ultima prenda, para poder sentir ese miembro en contacto con su piel. Para hacerlo mas divertido, el escorpión comienza a embestir a Cami, quien ya no podría soportar mas, si eso seguía así el mismo se quitaría esos molestos bóxer, con su sexo, masajeaba, el bulto que de veía bajo el bóxer de Cami, de nueva cuneta tomo su miembro y lo movía por aquella entrada que estaba a punto de ser usada, el quería continuar con ese juego, pero ya no podía mas, quito finalmente esa ultima cosa que le impedía tomar a Camus, su vista se ilumina al ver ese palpitante sexo, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo introdujo sin pleno aviso a su boca, chupándolo y succionando, sus manos ágiles, se posaron para buscar la entrada que tanto anhelaba, cuando a fin fue encontrada, un dedo se introdujo en el orificio, haciendo gritar al otro santo, metía y sacaba el dedo, un segundo dedo entro, pero esta vez girándolos, el chico comenzó a sacar ese liquido que lo lubricaría.

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Higher and now I'm up_

Ya hazlo ya...ahhhh...

Milo dejo su labor, tomo las piernas de Camus, las coloco por encima de sus hombros, el otro sonreía y miraba tiernamente al escorpión, se acerco, cuando Cami sintió la punta caliente del sexo de Milo, solo gritaba diciendo "hazme tuyo", haciendo caso a sus palabras, sutilmente, comenzó a introducir su enorme genital en el interior cálido y estrecho del santo, lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas del aguador, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza echada para atrás, comenzó a moverse dentro del otro, ya una vez acoplado en el chico, empezó con las estocadas, cuando sintió como Camus tomaba su mano y la dirigía a su excitación, ambas manos comenzaron masturbar a la velocidad que imponía las embestidas del "bicho", los gritos y gemidos eran fuertes e incesantes, las embestidas primero lentas para después terminar con una fuerza y velocidad salvaje, haciéndolos disfrutar al máximo, entraba y salía a placer, se besaban sin pudor alguno, apasionadamente, como si quisieran comerse, ya para concluir, ambos soltaron ese liquido, que anunciaba el final del encuentro, ese liquido hirviendo hizo sonreír a Camus, Milo cayo rendido en el pecho de Cami, mientras que este besaba el cabello del "bichin"..

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

Una vez desecho ese obstáculo, cualquier cosa podría pasar… ambos sonrojados, ambos excitados, ambos deseosos de pertenecer al otro… Saga tomo una decisión, dejo de acariciar a Mu y lo hizo rodar, quedando ahora él encima de este último… _basta de que Mu "tuviera el poderío"-pensó… _lo miro de arriba a bajo, le rasgo por completo la camisa y una vez descubierto su pecho, sus ojos fueron recorriendo cada centímetro de piel con cuidado, tratando de evitar perder cualquier detalle de tan hermosa visión, Mu se apoderó de sus labios repentinamente, encendiendo cada vez más la llama de la pasión, no se lo pensó dos veces y poco a poco fue posando sus manos en los muslos de este, para ir separándolos paulatinamente, y con la misma lentitud empezó a penetrarlo… Mu no ponía ninguna objeción… pero si emitía unos pequeños quejidos, trato de hacerlo olvidar un poco pasando sus labios por todo su pecho, después de unos segundos entro por completo, pero no se movió, tenía que esperar la orden de Mu, sus labios dejaron el cuello de este para tomar su boca con pasión… en menos de un segundo Mu se separó de él y lo dejo _continuar,_ al principio las embestidas fueron suaves pero profundas, Saga entretenía a Mu besándolo por todo el cuerpo, el carnero solo gemía y jadeaba, mientras acariciaba toda la espalda del santo de géminis, este último volvió a su labor de masturbarlo… poco a poco las embestidas, gemidos y caricias subían de intensidad, logrando que los dos se volvieran locos poco a poco…

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

_Lift me up, lift me up_

_Oh la la la la_

ah… Saga… mmm… ah…- gemía Mu locamente, pero Saga no lo dejo continuar

Mu… yo…ah… te… ah… amo… desde la primera vez… ah… que te vi…ah…-decía Saga sin dejar de embestir y acariciar, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax…

yo…ah también te…ah amo… siempre lo he hecho…ah…-

Y sin más que decir, sus labios se fundieron en un último beso fue compartido con pasión y deseo antes de que Mu se descargara en la mano de Saga y este último en su interior…salió con cuidado del cuerpo del otro, pero no se quito de encima

¿Mu…?-

¿dime…?-

te amo…-

yo también te amo… abrázame…-le pedía con suavidad, Saga no pudo rechazar esa orden y acostándose a un lado de Mu, lo abrazó con cariño y cuidado, Mu se acurruco en sus brazos y tapo a ambos del frío con una manta que había por ahí… pronto a ambos les gano el sueño y durmieron juntos, felices y satisfechos con lo que habían hecho…y no fueron los únicos… xD


End file.
